


Open your eyes

by EcholovesRoot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, I'm sorry I just can't deal with Lena not knowing anymore, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: Eve just can't take it anymore.Starts at the end of 4x15.





	Open your eyes

"Stay here and take care of her".

"Yes, Mr. Luthor"

Lena is vaguely aware of the sound of people stepping away from her, but she's too numb and the world is too dark for her to do anything about it.   


*************************

A few minutes later, there is a standoff in the air between Supergirl and a helicopter.

Lex is not worried, he knows how Supergirl and her cousin work. Superman was his sworn enemy and even him wouldn't shoot him out in the sky. Supergirl was even easier to deal with. Not only she would not willingly kill someone but she would never ever hurt Lena's brother. So no, Lex was not worried about it at all, even if this standoff was quickly becoming more and more boring. 

 

*************************

 

Lena regains the sensations in her body a few moments before she can control it or open her eyes.   
She feels the restrain on her wrist and has the worst case of deja-vu ever. And then she remembers.

She opens her eyes and looks around frantically. 

The movement attracts Eve's attention and she's next to Lena in a second with a glass of water. "How do you feel?" she asks softly. "Do you need any water?" She offers the glass.

"Like you care" Lena bitterly answer.

"Of course I do. Mr. Luthor asked me to take care of you so I hardly can let you be dehydrated now can I?"

Lena sneers and throws the glass through the room. She was about to send the blond a death glare when she felt a hand on her face. She heard a big CLACK before she felt the burn on her cheek.   
Lena stays dumbstruck and looks at Eve like she cannot believe that she blond would just slap her.

"Don't look at me like that, princess" Eve says with a disdain look on her face. "You need to understand that I am not your sweet Eve anymore, never was really. You are not the one in charge here, don't you get that?"

"How could you do that?" asks Lena.

"It was surprisingly easy" Eve laughs. "No but really, one would think that a genius who went through what you have would be harder to dupe, but you were not. It's like you are so desperate for people to like you that you lose the ability to think for yourself"

"How dare you?! I thought of you as a friend"

"Tell me I'm wrong" she chuckles "Oh wait, you can't because if I was we wouldn't be in this situation and you wouldn't be handcuffed to a wheelchair"

Lena grits her teeth and looks away.

"I just don't get it" Eve continues "How can someone with your intellect let herself be surrounded by liars is beyond me. You had three friends and all three of them have had a secret. The first one was possessed by a psychopathic alien and the others two are the biggest liars I have ever met. Well, I am, which make the situation with Kara that funny to watch. Because the truth is that she is not even a good liar, you are just blind to her deception"

"What... What are you talking about? Kara is the most honest person in my life!" Lena stands violently, before her handcuffed wrist pulls her down to the chair. 

Eve is full on laughing now. "That is so funny that it actually became pathetic a long time ago" 

 

***************************

"Really Supergirl?!" screams Lex, knowing full well that the noise from the helicopter wouldn't be enough to prevent her from hearing him. "This game pf not letting me pass but not stopping me either is getting quite tiresome"

"If it is, you should land this helicopter so we can talk" Kara says in her signature two hands on her hips move.

"We could" he starts "but I think I am going to pass on the offer and just order Miss Tessmacher to kill my lovely sister" he says with a wicked smile, dramatically pulling out his phone. 

Kara looks around with fear in her eyes.

She was so obviously panicking that Lex's smile grew even wider. Eve's information was correct and that was definitively something he was going to keep using. "For your information they're right over there in a clocking device. I am sure that if you hurry, you will be able to save my sister" he says winking at her and piloting the helicopter away, knowing that she would not follow him this time.

As expected, Kara did not follow.  
If she did, she would have seen that he never pressed anything on his phone. 

 

*****************************

 

"What are you talking about? Get to the point already!" exclaims a really pissed Lena.

CRACK

They both jumps of surprise when something sounding like a torpedo crashes in the middle of the room.  
Here before their eyes is Supergirl looking around with wide scared eyes. 

"Perfect timing as always Supergirl" Eve claps "We were just talking about you"

Kara looks at Eve with a chocked expression, like she didn't believe what Lex said before she'd seen it with her eyes, then she decides to focus on Lena. "Are you ok?"

Lena looks confused about Eve's comment. "I... I am fine. I have been better obviously, but I'm fine" Then she turns to Eve "We were not talking about her, could you just get to your point already. I would hate for you not to make it before you end up in jail"

"Oh but we were talking about her and this is my point. How much more blind can you be?" She takes Lena's head and forces her to look in Kara's direction "LOOK AT HER"

"I don't know what you want me to see" 

Supergirl is frozen on the spot. She has a sense of what is happening but she has no idea how to stop it.

Eve is getting pissed. "You are way too smart not to understand what I am saying, you are way too smart not to get it, you are way too smart to keep lying to yourself so just breath and look at her"

So she does. Lena looks at Supergirl, for real this time. And a dam in her brain just breaks apart and floods her mind. It is all she can see now. Supergirl. Kara. Supergil. Kara. Her mind starts to show her all the blanks its been filling for her dying to have the opportunity to show her, because yes she had been too smart not to see it but denial was a powerful thing. 

"Kara?" Lena asks in a small voice in the direction of the woman of Steel.

The Kryptonian looks like she's about to cry. "Lena" she starts "Lena, I can explain"

"Don't" The brunette says with much more resolve she is actually feeling. "Just don't."

Eve claps her hands once. "Ok then, my job here is done. You're welcome". Then she walks away.

Kara seems to want to follow her but Lena stops her. "Don't. Leave her be. And go away"

Supergirl doesn't look that super at the moment, she looks sad and broken. "Please Lena, just let me get you out of here"

"I SAID GET OUT" Lena yells.

Kara is taken aback by so much anger and it is with tears in her eyes that she flies away. 


End file.
